


Mistletoes Use

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Were he any other dwarf, Dori would kick him out.





	Mistletoes Use

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘The Hobbit’ nor am I profiting from this.

Were he a different dwarf, Dori would shoo him from the tea shop and cite loitering as their cause for expulsion. Dwalin munches plate after plate of pastries, grunting his approval. 

“I've been exchanging recipes with Bilbo,” he murmurs, brow puckering as he wipes a stubborn stain, “Our last exchange involved that plant over the door. He calls it a mistletoe.” 

His cheeks warm beneath his beard. No one else cares about the mistletoe. They come in for his pastries and tea. 

“Does he plant it?” Dwalin mumbles around a muffin. “Eat it?”

“I'll show you what it's used for.”


End file.
